


Dick Grayson is Batman

by ASLlover23



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Dick Grayson is Batman, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASLlover23/pseuds/ASLlover23
Summary: Dick Grayson decides it time for his brothers to meet his current girlfriend, nothing could possibly go wrong...right?





	Dick Grayson is Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Okay something everyone should know this is an Au so the ages of the brothers are different they are as follows.  
> Dick Grayson-24  
> Jason Todd-12  
> Tim Drake-9  
> Damian Wayne-7

Dick Grayson was happy, no more than that he was ecstatic. He was finally going to introduce his girlfriend to his brothers, he’s been dating her for a year and he feels like she could be the one.

The unknown girlfriends name was Kathy, she was blonde with green eyes with a models figure. Both were currently in Dicks car as they made their way to Wayne manor.

It had been almost two years since Bruce died and Dick had stepped up in many ways, he became batman, he started to raise his younger brothers, and he managed Wayne Enterprises.

But that’s all beside the point, the point was Kathy was going to be meeting his brothers and he was praying this meeting would go well because his brothers approval means everything to him.

-(Break)-

Dick was faintly surprised as the overall introductions went well, currently they were all sitting in the parlor sharing in small talk as they waited for Alfred to call them down.

Speaking of the butler, Alfred appeared at the door looking to Dick. “Master Dick, would you mind lending me a quick hand in the kitchen?”

Dick smiled brightly shaking his head. “Of course not Alfie, if you need my help I’ll do that best I can!”

Without any waiting Dick and Alfred disappeared from the room, just what the three brothers were waiting for.

They cornered Kathy and Jason glared down at her, arms crossed with a frown on his face. “Look lady none of want, or like you around Dick! So you should just beat it! We don’t need you and neither does he!”

Kathy remained silent as Damian took over glaring at her with the perfect batglare. “You insolent cur thinking you could enchant Grayson to your ways! Grayson will not fall pray to your methods harlot!”

Tim just looked at her silently glaring and nodding along with his brothers. Everything was silent between them all after Jason and Damian said what they needed to say.

The three brothers were surprised when the girls once gentle features twisted into something nasty. She stood towering over the three kids lips snarled. “Listen here you little brats, Dick Grayson is the richest and hottest man alive right now and I’ll be damned if I let you little shits get in the way of my happiness!”

She stepped closer and jabbed her finger in Jason’s chest looking at him with disgust. “You’re just a good for nothing street rat that Bruce Wayne decided to pick up to play with, and now that daddies dead your being nothing but a nuisance to Dick, he doesn’t need nor want you, so why don’t you go back to the gutters and overdose like your druggie mother!”

Kathy then turned her sights on Tim looking at him with the same level of disgust. “Your no better, you cozied up to the Wayne’s because your mommy and daddy wanted nothing to do with you because they knew you were a good for nothing freak! All you do is bother Dick he doesn’t need you in his life!”

Finally, the blonde turned her sights on the youngest, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up so they were eyes level. “And you, you’re the worst of them all, you’re the bastard son of Bruce’s and nothing but a burden to Dick, your mommy didn’t want you and neither does Dick your nothing more than an abomination that should have never been born, nothing more than a demon spawn!”

She threw Damian away from her and all three boys had tears in their eyes, fists clenched. Kathy smirked at them all with an evil glint in her eyes. “Now Dick is planning on proposing to me soon, I found the ring and let me tell you this, I will say yes and I will marry him and once we’re married I’ll be sure to send you three back where you belong, your all nothing to him.”

Tim whimpered before speaking for the first time. “We won’t let that happen! Dick won’t marry you, he’d never let you get rid of us!”

Kathy laughed shaking her head and leaned forward. “He’ll listen to me because what man wouldn’t choose the woman he loves over the three burdens he was landed with?”

Jason looked her in the eyes completely serious. “You wanna bet? I bet Dick will choose us over you, because if you truly believe he’d ever abandon us then you obviously don’t know him like we do.”

Jason looked over to Damian and nodded. Damian then started wailing and sobbing loudly, big tears falling down his cheeks and he practically screeched. “Dick!”

In a matter of minutes Dick ran into the room looking flustered and gathered Damian into his arms cooing softly. “Hey, hey little D calm down, what’s wrong come on you can talk to me.”

Damian continued sobbing and Dick looked to Kathy questioning, the woman looked a little worried and her sweet face was back on but Tim beat her to the punch. “Dick, Kathy said really mean things to Dami and the rest of us.”

Dick looked confused and there was a little underlining anger in his eyes and he turned to Jason. “What happened Jaybird.”

Jason looked to Kathy and smirked slightly before looking to Dick. “She called me a street rat and told me to go back to the gutter and overdose like my mom, she told Tim he was nothing but a freak that cozied up to Bruce cause his mommy and daddy didn’t want him and she told Dami that he was an abomination that shouldn’t have ever been born, that his mother didn’t want him and that he was nothing but a burden to you.”

Dick looked downright murderous then and Kathy stammered and ran over placing a hand on Dick shoulder. “Baby come on you’re not going to believe him are you?”

Dick looked to her, his eyes nothing but cold steel and asked in a deadly calm voice. “Is that true? Did you say those things to them?”

Kathy was silent for a few moments before her face twisted into a snarl again and she growled. “Yes, I did! Because it’s all true, they’re nothing but burdens and once you ask me to marry you I’ll be sure to ship all three of them off! You’re not their father and you shouldn’t have to raise them! I sure as hell ain’t so make your choice Dick it’s me or them!”

Everything was silent as the brother waited to see what their big brother would do. Dick glared at Kathy full of disgust. “Get the fuck out of my house and don’t you ever try to contact me again, those three are my brothers and yeah I may not be their father but I am their brother and I would never abandon them, they could never be burdens to me because I love them more than anything in this world, so take your gold digger ass out of my house!”

Kathy was silent before she screamed in rage and grabbed the cup on the desk throwing it at Dicks face. He didn’t make a sound as it shattered, and she stormed out of the house screaming the whole way.

The three young boys were on Dick in a second fretting over his bleeding eyebrow. Dick cut them off and smile patting them all on the head. “You three know I’d never choose anyone over you right?”

They nodded and cuddled closer to their brother, they hate admitting it but they were slightly worried Kathy was right and Dick would abandon them, it was foolish to think that and they knew it but they could help it.

-(Break)-

Dick looked over at his three sleeping brothers and smiled softly, he figured he’d probably give up romance for a while, his brothers needed his attention more.

Dick scooted Damian over and slid into the giant master bed, really his brothers were the most important people to him, he’d never let anyone send them away.

Dick snuggled closer and soon he was out like a light, the group of brothers in one big giant puppy pile.


End file.
